Promises
by FallenAngel08
Summary: Sara and Catherine find an orphaned girl at a crime scene and Sara gets attached to her causing Catherine to learn some startling secrets about Sara’s past bringing them even closer. Summary really sucks. CS slash. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a Sara/Catherine pairing so if you don't like it don't read it. This story will probably suck seeing how its my first CSI story and its romance. I totally suck at romance so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. I do however own any other character.

Chapter 1

Sara entered the break room half an hour before shift started and headed straight over to the coffee maker. Another sleepless night had made her slightly irritated. She leaned against the table, sipping her coffee and stared off into space. She jumped when someone placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it belonged to. Her chocolate eyes met Catherine Willow's blue ones for a second.

"You okay" she asked looking away, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah" Sara answered "just thinking."

"About what" asked Catherine suddenly aware of how close she was to Sara and she took a step back.

"Nothing interesting, what are you doing here so early" Sara asked trying to change the subject.

"Lindsey is at a friends house for a few days and I had nothing to do so I thought I'd come in early" Catherine answered sitting down "Why are you here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep" Sara answered irritation evident in her voice.

Silence filled the room as both woman were caught up in their own thoughts. Before they knew it fifteen minutes had passed. They were both snapped out of the thoughts when Warrick and Nick came into the break room arguing about some bet they had. They immediately shut up when Grissom entered and started handing out assignments. "Warrick and Nick you two got a DB at the Tangiers, Catherine and Sara, double homicide in an alley next to a motel, directions are on the paper" said Grissom without looking up from the file he was reading.

Catherine grabbed the slip of paper and looked at Sara "I'm driving" she said hearing Sara grumble in response. The car ride was short and spent in silence. When they arrived a the scene a police officer began filling Catherine in as Sara started processing the bodies. The two bodies before her were very odd. One was a little girl probably no more than thirteen, her clothes dirty and torn. 'Probably a runaway or homeless kid' thought Sara shaking her head in sadness. The other was a man probably early forties, late thirties. He was dressed rather nicely in a polo shirt and jeans.

Catherine came over just as Sara was finished photographing the bodies "I'm going to go back with the bodies, you finish up here and meet me at the labs." Sara only nodded and walked farther back into the alleyway shining her flashlight into every nook and cranny. This place was so dirty she couldn't tell what was evidence and what was trash. She stopped in front of a dumpster and lifted the lid, shining her light in. What she found surprised her. A young girl around six lay curled on a cardboard box her clothes dirty and torn. She looked up at Sara with amazing green eyes.

"Hello" said Sara. The girl didn't answer just looked straight into Sara's eyes as if she could read her thoughts.

"Whats your name?" Sara went on hoping to get some kind of answer but the girl didn't say anything.

"Do you mind coming out" asked Sara. The girl responded by standing up and jumping out and standing next to Sara. Sara took a moment and looked over the girls body, she noted the girls thin arms and legs and she bet that her ribs could be seen under her torn shirt. She also noted the blood spatter on the girls shirt.

"Do you know those two people?" asked Sara pointing towards the two dead bodies. The girl nodded.

"Do you know who killed them?" the girl nodded again.

"Who?"

"I did, I killed the man" the girl answered. Sara stood shocked at the girls response.

"Why" asked Sara not believing that this girl killed somebody. But the she didn't answer.

Well that's my first chapter, I hope it was okay since this is my first CSI story. Feedback would be nice so I know if I should continue or if this story sucks too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Catherine's POV

I walked into the break room and saw Sara leaning against the table deep in thought. She looks so cute when she's thinking. I suddenly realize I've been standing here staring at her for a good ten minute and decide I should make myself known, so I walked towards her and put a my hand on her shoulder startling her. She turns her head and for a moment our eyes lock and all I want is to just stare into those beautiful brown eyes forever.

"You okay" I ask dragging my eyes away from hers.

"Yeah" Sara answered "just thinking."

"About what" I ask suddenly realizing how close we are and I take a step back.

"Nothing interesting, what are you doing here so early" Sara asked me and I know shes trying to change the subject.

"Lindsey is at a friends house for a few days and I had nothing to do so I thought I'd come in early" I lie. I wanted to tell her that I came in early hoping she was here so we could be alone. I have finally figured out that all of our fights and arguments were because I have feelings for her. But I kept pushing her away because I knew she would never be interested in me, she is straight for gods sake. I just didn't want to get hurt.

"Why are you here so early?" I ask her taking a seat.

"I couldn't sleep"

I could tell by her voice that she was slightly irritated. Since I didn't want to start a fight this early into the shift I decided to let it go at that. I don't know how long we sat in silence for but then the door swung open and Nick and Warrick came in arguing about something. Grissom soon followed and handed out assignments.

"Catherine and Sara, double homicide in an alley next to a motel, directions are on the paper" he said handing me the paper.

"I'll drive" I grab the keys before Sara can say anything and I hear her grumble as we exit the break room.

The ride there was in silence except for the occasional squeak of the seat as Sara repositioned herself for the hundreth time. She obviously wasn't too comfortable. When we reached the scene she went ahead to process the bodies while I stopped to get a statement from the officer. I was suddenly interrupted by my cell phone.

"Willows"

"Catherine, its Grissom, I need you to come back with the bodies, Davids sick so we are short of hand in the coroners"

"Why" I protest but hes already hung up the phone. I swear that man always finds a way to spoil things. I walk over to Sara and tell her to finish up while I go back with the bodies. She nods and I watch her walk farther back into the alley.

"Make sure nothing happens to her" I tell the officer as I jump in the car with bodies and ride to the CSI HQ.

I was just leaving the coroners to call Sara and update her on the bodies when I saw her. I stopped dead in my tracks and gaped at the scene before me. Walking through the front doors was Sara with bags of evidence under one arm and a little girl clinging to her other armI quickly c.

I quickly close my mouth and walk up to her "Can I help you with those?"

"Yeah, thanks" she answers handing me some of the evidence bags.

"And what's your name" I ask the little girl bending down to her level. She only cringes and holds tighter to Sara's hand.

"Her names Sakura, I found her at the crime scene" Sara answers for her "shes a suspect."

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I wasn't too sure about continuing this story. I'll try and update as fast as I can but it might take a while for the next one seeing as I'm making this up as I go!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara's POV

"I did, I killed the man" the girl answered. I couldn't believe it, how could this little girl who couldn't be more than five or six kill someone.

"Why" I ask not believing her.

"Because he was hurting my sister" she answered looking at her feet.

"Your sister?" I say puzzled "the other girl, shes your sister."

"Yes"

"Is she dead?" the girl asks. It takes me a moment to answer, shes so young but she needs to know the truth.

"Yes, she is" I finally answer her. I'm surprised when she just looks at me, I half expected her to cry or something.

"What are you going to do with me" she looks at me with fearful eyes.

"Well I guess you can come back with me to my work and we'll see where we go from there" I say putting my hand on her cheek and looking her in the eyes.

She flinches and then without cause she wraps her arms around my neck and whispers "Sakura."

"What" I ask confused.

"That's my name, Sakura."

I hold her tighter to me and lift her up. The officer gives me a confused look as I walk past him holding Sakura in one arm and a bunch of evidence bags in the other but I don't stop to give him an explanation. After loading all of the evidence in my Tahoe and making sure Sakura is strapped in I drive to the CSI HQ. When I walk the doors everyone gives me weird looks when they notice the little girl wrapped in my oversized coat clinging to my hand. Catherine immediately spots me and walks over a shocked expression on her face.

"Can I help you with those" she asks pointing to the bags.

"Yeah" I reply happily handing them over.

She bends down to Sakuras level "And what's your name" she asks.

I watch as Sakura cringes at her words and holds tighter to my hand. Not wanting to upset her I answer Catherine's question. "Her names Sakura, I found her at the crime scene"

"She's a suspect."  
I watch as my words sink in and Catherine looks up at me a confused "What do you mean suspect?"

"Can we talk about this later, I really would like to get Sakura to a less active place" I say to her looking around at all the people. I know Sakura is scared by the way shes holding my hand like its her life line. Catherine only nods her head and leads us to an empty interrogation room.

"I'm gonna take this stuff to Greg, um Sara would you mind accompanying me" She asks looking at me with that 'we need to talk' look in her eyes. I look at her but I don't protest. Before we leave I bend down so I'm eye level with Sakura.

"Okay I'll be right back I promise, don't worry you'll be safe in here."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Its kinda short i know andsorry for the delay but this story is just so different to what I'm used to writing.Wellhope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I watch her walk in and I immediately tell a police officer to stay by the door and not let anyone in or out. I know Catherine's watching me I can feel her eyes burning holes through the back of my head.

"Sara don't you think your getting a little too involved with this kid" she says taking the lead as we walk down the hallway.

"So" I reply.

"Sorry, but I just don't want you to get hurt" she stops me.

"Since when do you care about me" I snap at her "right now I'm the only one that kid trusts and she needs somebody to trust." I snatch the evidence bags out of her hands and continue walking leaving her speechless standing in the middle of the hallway.

She quickly catches up to me. "So update me on the bodies" I try to break the silence that has enveloped us.

"Both were stabbed to death, the man multiple times and the girl twice. The mans name is Ryan Schmid, a junkie, he had several different narcotics in his blood. The girl hasn't been Id'd yet, a Jane Doe, she also showed signs of recently being raped" she answered no emotion in her voice.

I stop frozen to the spot as my mind thinks back to Sakura.

"Whats wrong?" I hear her ask.

"Sakura, she's the Jane Doe's little sister" I answer her. I immediately panic. If her sister was raped theres a good chance that Sakura could have been too.

"Sara don't think like that" Catherine says as if she knows what I'm thinking. We walk the last steps towards Greg's lab and drop the DNA evidence off. We then head back to the interrogation room that I left Sakura in. Upon entering Sakura immediately attaches herself to my leg. Catherine enters behind me and I see her trying to suppress a laugh when she sees Sakura. I glare at her which immediately shuts her up.

We immediately get down to business after that.

"Okay Sakura I need you to tell me what happened the night that your sister died" I ask her. Shes sitting across from me and Catherine and I can see the fear in her eyes but she calmy starts answering my question.

"My sister, Kyra, and I were looking for something to eat, we had been living off scraps for about a week now. She was mad because I kept complaining that I was hungry" Sakura paused guilt written all over her face "But I wouldn't stop complaining. That's when I saw him…" Sakura paused.

"A man…he lunged out of the shadows and tried to grab us. My sister grabbed my hand and we ran. But we were cornered in alley. She put me in a dumpster and told me to stay there and that she wouldn't let anything happen to me, then closed the lid. Darkness was all around me, but I heard voices. My sisters and…the mans, they were arguing. I heard screaming and then…silence" Sakura looked down at her hands.

"I jumped out and saw him standing over my sisters body, she wasn't moving. I'm not sure what happened next but I remember feeling an uncontrollable rage and suddenly I was on him stabing him. Even after he stopped moving I kept stabbing until I was tired. I crawled over to my sister and shook her but she wouldn't wake up. So I went back to the dumpster and hoped that she would wake up and come back for me, but she never did. She promised she would be back for me" Sakura looked back up her eyes watery "did I do something wrong."

Sara and Catherine both looked at each other searching for an answer to Sakura's question.

"No honey, you didn't" Catherine finally answered.

Sakura let out a sigh. "What are you going to do with me"

"Nothing right now, so just sit tight" I answer getting up to leave, Catherine follows me. Once outside I turn to Catherine.

"Catherine there has to be more to that story, I mean where the hell did these two kids come from."

"I can help you with that" Greg cuts in.

Thank you all so so much for the reviews, I love them all :-P


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the wonderful reviews they do help!I am thinking of changing my pen name because i dont like it anymore, its gotten old to me. Although i doubt anyone will notice...Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 5

Sara hadn't noticed Greg standing there listening to her and Catherine's conversation.

"Their both runaways from some city not too far from here" he says handing Sara some papers.

"I just ran their DNA and got a match to your dead guy, hes their father. He was suspected of murdering his wife a few weeks ago but there wasn't enough evidence so they had to let him go."

"So your saying she killed her own father" said Catheirne.

"Why?"

"Why do you think Catherine" Sara's eyes were cold and emotionless "he killed her mother and her sister."

"Damn, look at these hospital records for both the kids" Sara continued " Broken arm, fractured collarbone, several different stitches, no wonder they ran away after he killed their mother."

Catherine groaned. That's all they needed, was a domestic abuse case. Sara took a lingering look through the glass window at Sakura. She seemed so small and fragile all Sara wanted to do was take away her pain. Catherine watched Sara for a moment noticing the slight change in her eyes.

"I know exactly how that kid feels" said Sara her voice low and sad.

"What do you mean" Catherine asks puzzled.

"Nothing" replied Sara walking off leaving behind a confused Catherine.

Catherine's POV

I spent the rest of the shift looking over some files from the case. All of the evidence shows Sakura's statement to be true. The prints found on the knife matched both Sakura's and Ryan Schmid's. Sakura wouldn't be charged for anything since she killed Ryan in self-defense of her sister. So technically this was an open and shut case but not for Sara it wasn't, this case had really taken its toll on her. At the end of shift I went looking for Sara. I found her sound asleep on the couch in the break room pictures of the case sprawled out in her lap and a sleeping Sakura curled up next to her. I had wondered when she was going to move Sakura into a more comfortable room. I don't know how long I stood there watching them but I was suddenly broken out of my trance by Brass entering the room.

"Is that the little girl" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah" I answered quietly not wanting to wake them but I seem to have failed because a few minutes later Sara's eyes fluttered open. I quickly diverted my gaze from her not wanting her to know I was staring.

"Brass" said Sara "did you find any other family? Grandparents? Older siblings?"

Jim shook his head. "Nope, only child other than her sister, both of her parents were only children too. No known grandparents. So social services is gonna be here soon to take her."

Sara frowned. She hated seeing kids being taken away in situations like this, especially ones so young. Just then she got an idea. "I could take her."

"What?" He and Catherine demanded in disbelief.

"C'mon you guys. She's been through enough for one day. We both know the last thing this poor girl needs are people in her face all night…."

Jim looked at Catherine before rubbing his head. "Alright, you can take her. But you have to sign a consent form saying that you are legally responsible for her until we can locate family or set up foster care, got it?"

"Yeah,"

With that said Jim left to go call someone. He may have been okay with it but I certainly was not. As soon as he exited the room I opened my mouth.

"Sara, one of the major rules in the book is to never get involved with a case and how are you expecting to take care of her" I asked a little more aggressively than I intended.

"I'll figure something out" was her only reply.

"You don't know the first thing about taking care of a child nor do you have the right living quarters for one" I demanded glaring at her.

"Excuse me and you think you can do better" she shot back "and what do you mean I don't have the right living quarters.?"

"Sara, come on I've been in your apartment. You hardly have any food and you don't have an extra bed, where is she gonna sleep."

"We can sleep in the same bed that's not a problem" Sara glared back at me.

"Okay then what about clothes?"

"…"

"Food?"

"I'll go shopping."

"And do you know what kind of food to buy?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Er….um….then why don't you help me" she said diverting her gaze.

"What was that" I ask, not because I didn't hear her but because I thought my ears were playing tricks on me.

"I asked you to help me" she said louder pleading with her eyes. I was slightly stunned, did Sara Sidle just ask me to help her.

"I guess" I sigh unable to resist those eyes. I suddenly wonder why I just agreed to this. Its as if all thoughts of getting hurt just flew from my mind. Then again maybe this is my chance to get to know her and salvage somewhat of a friendship.

Our argument had woken Sakura up and she sat Indian style on the couch watching us with interest. I then notice our positions. Sara stood directly in front of me her face inches away from mine. She was so close I could smell her, she smelled of musk and honey, it was intoxicating. I think if only I could lean in those last few inches and kiss her but I refrained.

"You guys should really do something about your anger" she looks from me to Sara.

Sara takes a few steps back and I miss the closeness.

"Why don't you two come and stay at my house since Lindsey is gone" I say looking at the floor. Sara looks at me shocked but I don't give her time to say anything as I start shoving them out the door and towards my car. First off Shift ended almost an hour ago and we still needed to go grocery shopping since two more people were going to be living in my house. And it doesn't help much that I can barely keep my eyes open. Sara starts to complain about leaving her car here but I silence her and say that I'll bring her back tomorrow to get it.

Yea finally another chapter. The next chapter is going to be a little hard, for me that is. I just cant seem to get into romance mode... wait… I don't have a romance mode. So if the next few chapters suck I am very sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm just warning you this chapter will suck ass...

Chapter 6

Sara's POV

I cant believe it Catherine has just offered for me and Sakura to stay at her house. I almost cant control myself when she grabs my arm and starts dragging me and Sakura out to her car. When we stop she releases me and I miss the contact.

"But what about my ca-" I'm cut off by her finger pressed to my lips shushing me and my knees go weak.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back tomorrow so you can get it"

I barely hear her words as I'm too focused on her touch and I nod my head unable to speak.

"Can we stop at my apartment so I can get some things" I finally get out.

"Sure" came her reply and I point her in the right direction. After collecting a few items from my apartment we drive to the store. We leave the store with more than we wanted. But then again most people do. The ride to Catherine's house was a quiet one, Sakura had fallen asleep and Catherine seemed to focused on the road for conversation so I just kept to myself. We reached her house and I jumped out and I gently lift Sakura up so as not to wake her. Catherine smirks at me when she sees me holding Sakura.

"What" I demand.

"Nothing, I thought you hated children" she grabbed the grocery bags and walked towards the front door.

"I never said I hated them" I follow her "I just said I wasn't good with them."

"Well it looks like your pretty good with them to me" she searches in her purse for her keys.

"That's only because we've been through almost the same hardships" I look down finding her sidewalk rather interesting. I know shes looking at me but she doesn't say anything.

"What do you mean you've been through the same hardships" she asks and I finally meet her gaze.

"Its nothing important" I say looking away again. My miserable childhood is the last thing I want to discuss.

"No I want to know" I look back up and see her holding her keys up but not showing any signs of opening the door.

"I'll tell you if you open the door" I say trying to look innocent.

"Not a chance" she narrows her eyes and I know she can see right through my lie.

"Please Catherine, she's heavy" I reposition Sakura trying to get comfortable. She only smirks at me and starts putting her keys back in her purse.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you if you let me in" hoping this time she'll fall for my lie.

"I don't know" she takes a lingering look at me and then decides that I'm telling the truth and unlocks the door. I rush in and gently lay Sakura on the couch happy to be relieved. She may be small but she's heavy. I start going back out to the car to get my stuff but Catherine immediately blocks the doorway "Sara I'm not pressuring you to tell me anything, but if there's anything you need to talk about then you should. It helps spilling it out."

"I'm fine, honest. But thanks nevertheless." I push past her.

"Sara, wait. Tell me what's going on." Her voice did not encourage any argument.

"Catherine, it was just about my childhood, ok? It's no biggie." I sigh and keep walking.

"What happened in your childhood? Who hurt you?"

"It was a long time ago. Can we not talk about it?"

"Goddamit, Sara, why do you have to be so stubborn? What will it take for you to understand that there are people who want to help you?" Catherine's eyes flashed angrily.

Normal POV

"Help? How can you help me? You can't help me! And why are you being so nice to me?" Sara's voice broke.

"Because Sara you need to know that people care about you, I care about you" Catherine pats the couch indicating for Sara to sit down which she does.

"Alright, I came from a…" Sara stops, searching for the right word "troubled family. My dad was drunk all the time and he hit me and my brother. We never did anything right. He would hit us whether he was angry or just needed to amuse himself. My mother never said stop." Sara's eyes misted. "I think it was because hitting us meant he wouldn't have time or energy to hit her."

Catherine grabbed Sara's arms.

"He just loved to be violent. He hit because he could and he enjoyed it. He liked the fact that he could commit such torture and not have anyone retaliate."

"What happened next?" Catherine managed to croak.

"Laura killed him. My mother murdered my father."

Catherine was at a loss for words. She looked at their unmoving hands, clamped together and then to Sara's downward gaze.

"Sara, I…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence. Anything she said would either sound too patronizing or insensitively clichéd.

"It's okay, Cath. I don't want you to sympathize. I just wanted you to know that none of us are above our attachments with families." Sara sighed. "For a long time I believed I was the one who was wrong. It must have been my fault that my parents never gave me the love other kids had. And yet, I think I loved my parents. If you would have asked me to lay down my life for them, I would have done so without a moment's hesitation. They were my family and I desperately clung to them even if it hurt."

Without a word, Catherine hugged the woman close and brought Sara's head to lean on her shoulder. Sara Sidle had perfected the art of not crying because it denoted weakness and she would never be weak. But right then, with herself snuggled close to Catherine and the gentlest hands comforting her, Sara couldn't stop the thudding of her veins or the flow of tears down her face. Very soon, Sara found herself unburdening in front of Catherine. Every thing that had ever pained her heart, crushed her dreams or pinched her smiles came pouring out.

Catherine listened, rarely interrupting except when she really needed something clarified. She didn't release her hold on Sara, calming the woman as much as herself being calmed. As Sara's past unraveled, Catherine felt neither pity nor disgust. She was filled with marvel for this woman who had endured everything and yet carried on with life. Somehow, it made Sara so much more human, so much more adorable.

Finally parting, their gazes locked and time both stood still and rushed past.

_What the hell is happening to me?_ – A small voice screamed inside Sara.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine looked worried.

_Horny as hell._ "Uhm… fine…"

"I'll go put a pot of coffee on" Catherine got up, breaking their gaze and walked into the kitchen.

OMG I am so lost. Help help help. I don't know what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Sara settled Sakura into Lindseys room, Catherine showed her to the guest room. A few hours later Sara was woken up by a horrific screaming coming from Lindseys room. She quickly rushed in with Catherine following closely behind, to find Sakura thrashing around in her sleep.

"Sakura?" Sara shook her gently.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sara's concern was turning into full-blown alarm.

Sakura clutched Sara's shirt and pulled her closer. Scared, Sara shook the kid a little harder. Sakura started to fight but then her eyes opened.

Sakura couldn't understand what had happened. One moment, she was being beaten by her father and the next she was staring into Sara's face. Aching and frightened, Sakura immediately hugged whoever was leaning by her.

"Don't let him hit me." She sobbed into Sara's shoulder.

"Shhh… nobody's going to hurt you." Sara brushed away the wet strands of hair on Sakura's head.

Catherine stood mesmerized in the doorway. She had never witnessed nightmares like this, she had to admit that she was scared. Sakura finally went limp in Saras hands having cried herself to sleep. Sakuras grip was so tight that all Sara could do was settle them both down to sleep. Catherine, seeing that she was not needed, turned to leave but was stopped by Sara's pleading voice.

"Cath don't go…I cant do this by myself" she looked at her with big eyes.

Catherine couldn't resist those eyes so she carefully moved in beside Sara but kept her distance and turned her back to Sara trying to keep her raging hormones in check. She wanted so badly to turn over and kiss Sara senseless but how the hell would she explain that 'oh sorry Sara I just got this crazy urge to kiss you senseless' yeah that's a good way to save a friendship. Catherine eventually fell asleep still arguing with herself.

Two things struck Sara immediately when she woke up. One was the unusually bright sunlight filtering through the blinds and second was the even more unusual weight across her chest. She tried to turn her head but found another head buried in the crook of her neck. From the corner of her eye, she saw a mane of glorious reddish- blonde hair. She stayed where she was for a while, as she tried to swim past the murky waters of sleep back to reality.

_What the hell am I doing in Catherine's bed? No wait… this is not Catherine's bedroom. This is the Lindsey's room Okay… remember…_

_Did something happen to Catherine's room? No._

_Did you drink last night? No._

_Are you naked? I don't think… what? No! There's no way…_ - But Sara was already running her fingers over herself – _Okay, I'm fully clothed. So it means we didn't have sex. So **what** are we doing beside each other?_

_Wait now I remember…Sakura had a nightmare, you asked Catherine to stay with you?_ - Sara's head was throbbing.

Sara turned again. Her chin hit the top of the woman's head.

"Mmph…hmm." Catherine mumbled into the pillow.

Sara slowly inched away. She ignored all the different hormone signals which were telling her that she was enjoying the feel of Catherine.

"Sara?" Catherine opened her eyes.

"C-Catherine…H-hi." Sara gave the best smile possible.

"What time is it?" Catherine rubbed her eyes.

"Umm… err… not sure." _This is not happening! I'm either dreaming or I've turned crazy._

Sakura suddenly stirred and sat up gazing at Sara and Catherine.

"How are you feeling?" Sara looked worried.

"Fine… why?"

"Sakura, do you remember having nightmares?" Sara propped herself on her elbow.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, we woke up earlier and you were panicked, thrashing around in bed…"

"Did I say something?" Sakura asked.

"We couldn't hear much but you were begging someone to not hit you."

_Uh oh!_- Sakura swallowed- _Now, I get **which** nightmares._

"Tell us what happened, Sakura." Catherine probed gently.

"I don't know" Sakura looked unsure.

"Its okay theres nothing to be afraid of" Sara assured her.

"Okay,I guess I could tell you" Sakura looked down at her hands for a moment and then began her story.

Thanks so much for the reviews, katiekat13096 I love you and Cherrydrops12 thank you so much for the advice…And thank you everyone else who reviewed:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"My daddy used to hit our mom and us. He was always angry. One day he came home even madder than usual and grabbed a gun and shot my mommy in the head. He turned on us, his eyes red and he smelled heavily of beer. My sister grabbed me and we ran as far away as possible and never stopped to look back.. We had nowhere to go." Sakura paused trying to hide her tears.

" I knew she was scared but she would never admit it she always said she had to be strong, for me. We walked for days and days until we ended up in some town. The rest you know" Sakura's mask broke and tears streamed down her face. She buried her head and in Sara's shoulder and cried.

"I couldn't save her from my own father" Sakura sobbed "I'm a terrible person."

"Sh Sh' Sara soothed rubbing her back "Your not a terrible person, it takes guts to stand up to an adult I know. I think you're a very brave little girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah" sara hugged Sakura tighter until she finally fell back asleep. All this time Catherine hadnt said a word, watching Sara interact with Sakura had a strange mesmerizing quality. Catherine admitted that even though she was a mother, she hadn't interacted with other children this tenderly.

After carefully prying Sakura off of her and laying her down Sara and Catherine left the room. After quietly closing the door Sara turned to Catherine and for a moment they both just stood there staring at each other.

"Want some coffee" Catherine finally said turning and walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure"

"Shes been through so much" Catherine said handing a mug of coffee to Sara.

"Uh huh" replied Sara "I'm just glad we got her to talk about it" Sara took a sip of her coffee

"I only hope she doesn't tun out like…me" Sara blurted without thinking.

"Sara" Catherine scooted closer "you didn't turn out so bad" she brushed a strand of hair out of Sara's face.

"What" Sara was shocked "Cath look at me, I'm an emotional wreck. I have no social life, not to mention no love life. I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life" Sara looked down into her coffee cup. She never wanted to admit it but she was lonely.

"Sara there are so many people who care about you cant you see that" Catherine's temper started to flare.

"Yeah right, show me proof" Sara muttered hoping Catherine hadnt heard her but she had. Before she knew it Catherine had grabbed her head in both her hands and her lips were upon hers.

Catherine pulled back "is that proof enough?"

Hip Hip hooray another chapter sorry for the major delay. I live with my grandma over summer vacation and since school started I've had to move back home and I don't have a computer there…yeah we're dirt poor but oh well. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible…thank you and good night.


End file.
